Mala Suerte
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Blaine Anderson un chico con mala suerte (algo torpe y nerd) que pronto encontrara el amor de su vida gracias a una aplicación de parejas/ NerdBlaine! CheerioKurt!
1. Aplicación para Pareja

_**N/A: **_** Hola! Les traigo este fic que hice con una amiga ^^ espero les guste :D**

**Antes que nada quiero decirles que el fic tiene 22 capitulos y ya tengo 14 capitulos hechos y son algo cortos ^^ pero les encantaran! (eso espero xD) y tratare de hacerlos algo largos pero no prometo nada **

**El fic es AU y Blaine tiene 17 igual que Kurt**

_**Resumen:**_ **Blaine Anderson un chico con mala suerte (algo torpe y nerd) que pronto encontrara el amor de su vida gracias a una aplicación de parejas/ NerdBlaine! CheerioKurt!**

_**Capitulo 1: Aplicación de Parejas**_

"por favor que no llegue, por favor que no llegue…."

-¡Ho por dios! lo siento tanto-Kurt salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar como algunos platos caian al piso y terminaban rotos, su mirada paso hacia la comida en el piso hacia un chico de cabellos negros, ojos avellanas y tez morena, el chico de lentes sonrio nerviosamente y se sentó en frente del castaño acomodándose los lentes.

-"¿Cómo he llegado a tener una cita con el chico mas torpe y nerd del mundo?"-

_-¿En serio esto funciona?-pregunto Kurt mirando la laptop rosada de su amiga, Brittany asintió y sonrio tomando la mano de Santana._

_-Gracias a esto supe que Santana era la indicada-la rubia le manda una mirada llena de amor a la latina y esta le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-Pero Britt solo es una aplicación, no creo que pueda encontrar a mi alma gemela con eso-dijo algo cansado y recargándose en la mesa, la rubia negó y le enseño la laptop._

_-No unicornio mira esta aplicación te dice con queda mejor tu nombre ósea te dice el nombre de tu pareja por ejemplo el de Santana y el mio es Brittana, por favor solo esta vez ¿Si?-la chica le puso sus ojos de cachorrito y Kurt solo pudo suspirar, sabia que cuando Brittany le hacia esos ojos ya estaba perdido._

_-Ok vale pero solo esta vez-dijo mirando a las dos chicas, la chica aplaudió y sonrio volviendo su atención a la laptop, escucho como tecleaba y miro a Santana algo cansado._

_Kurt Hummel un chico popular entre chicos y chicas, era capitán de las Cheerio y deseado por muchos, el chico ya se había cansado que chicos solo lo invitaban a salir solo por ser popular o para poder acostarse con el asi que le pidió ayuda a sus dos mejores amigas pero no sabia que Brittany le saldría con eso de 'una aplicación para pareja' ¿Cómo rayos eso iba a decirle con quien salir? _

_Aunque no perdia nada con intentarlo._

_-¡Los tengo!-dijo llamando la atención de Santana y Kurt-Te dire los tres nombres y tu me dices cual te gusta ¿ok?-Kurt solo pudo asentir sin mucho ánimo-Kum -_

_-Siguiente-Santana rio pero no dijo nada._

_-Puckurt-volvio a reir Santana pero más fuerte_

_-Ni loco-_

_-¿Klaine?-Kurt alzo una ceja algo interesado, se escuchaba bien._

_-¿Cómo se llama el otro chico?-pregunto interesado y las dos chicas se miraron entre si y ambas dijeron el nombre._

_-Blaine Anderson-_

* * *

_**N/A:**_** Bueno eso fue todo espero les guste la idea se me ocurrió al ver una película donde una chica le pedia ayuda a sus amigas para una cita y salió la aplicación :D pero el chico era el mas popular y mujeriego y en este fic hice a Blaine algo torpe y nerd ya que se me hace muy lindo ^w^ **

**Bueno dejen Reviews! :D para que asi suba el siguiente capitulo n_n**

_**Adelanto:**_

_-¿Quieres ir a cenar hoy conmigo?-pregunto Kurt sonriendo, tal vez le parecía algo torpe y nerd pero no sabia porque razón pero pensaba que eso lo hacía lindo._


	2. Cita

_**N/A: **_** Hola! Otra vez :D aquí les traigo el capitulo 2 mañana si puedo actualizare solo si hay mas de 3 reviews xD**

_**Resumen:**_ **Blaine Anderson un chico con mala suerte (algo torpe y nerd) que pronto encontrara el amor de su vida gracias a una aplicación de parejas/ NerdBlaine! CheerioKurt!**

_**Capitulo 2: Cita**_

Y asi es como ahora estaba teniendo una cita con Blaine Anderson, los dos jamás habían hablado realmente por eso no queria una cita con el pero Brittany empezó a decir que lo había prometido y lo que menos queria era hacer enojar a Brittany o peor a Santana pero pedirle una cita al moreno fue lo mas fácil del mundo.

_-¿Blaine?-Kurt se acerco con una sonrisa y tenia puesto su traje de cheerio dejando a varios con la boca abierta. _

_Blaine dejo de acomodar sus libros y miro al castaño._

_-¿Si..si?-dijo algo nervioso al tener al chico de sus sueños enfrente de el, Blaine Anderson un chico algo torpe y que siempre tenia mala suerte, siempre que entraba a un lugar siempre sucedía algo malo, siempre se tropezaba y no es porque le metieran el pie o algo por el estilo asi era el, algo torpe y nerd, era muy inteligente y gracias a su apariencia no tenia suerte con los chicos, siempre llevaba camisas a cuadros y un moño diferente cada dia, los pantalones color cafes claros y algo holgados, si cabello estaba sobre una capa de gel. _

_Como dije antes Blaine no era un chico con suerte y menos en el amor, desde el primer dia estuvo enamorado de Kurt Hummel, el típico chico popular, capitán de los Cheerios y conocido por todo McKinley, Kurt lo había ayudado cuando se cayo y de tan solo ver sus hermosos ojos azules Blaine quedo flechado pero el sabia que el castaño jamás le hablaría hasta ahora._

_-¿Quieres ir a cenar hoy conmigo?-pregunto Kurt sonriendo, tal vez le parecía algo torpe y nerd pero no sabia porque razón pero pensaba que eso lo hacía lindo, tal vez no hayan hablado pero Kurt lo ha visto, algunas veces sonríe sin razón y eso le hace lindo y adorable a la vez causándole una sonrisa a Kurt._

_-¡Si!...digo…..claro-Blaine sonrio de esa forma que le gusta tanto a Kurt y el castaño le devolvió el gesto. _

_Tal vez no seria tan malo salir con Blaine._

* * *

**N/A: Espero les haya gustado ^^ el nombre de la película no lo se ya que mi hermana le estaba cambie y cambie a la TV que solo vi el final -.- pero no quedan juntos u_u aunque se veian tan lindos! **

**Pero ok no importa! :D **

**Adelanto:**

_Ho claro que su buena suerte regresaba y sabía que todo era gracias a esa salida con el chico de cabellos castaños._


	3. Buena Suerte

_**N/A: **_** Hola! Perdón por no subir el siguiente capitulo pero se me olvido -.- pero aquí les traigo este hermoso capitulo xD! **

***Como Dije los capítulos son cortos y por eso no tardo nada en actualizar **

_**Resumen:**_ **Blaine Anderson un chico con mala suerte (algo torpe y nerd) que pronto encontrara el amor de su vida gracias a una aplicación de parejas/ NerdBlaine! CheerioKurt!**

_**Capitulo 3: Buena Suerte**_

-¿Estas hablando en serio?-pregunto Kurt al escuchar lo que el moreno le decía, Blaine asintió y sonrio comiendo un poco de su platillo.

-Si, amo cantar digamos que es como un hobbit, también se tocar el piano pero nunca he cantado en publico-dijo Blaine mirando al castaño, Kurt asintió poniéndole toda su atención.

-¿Y porque no lo haz hecho?-Blaine suspiro y tomo un poco de agua.

-Creo que sabras que tengo mala suerte, siempre me suceden cosas malas y digamos que una vez estuve en un escenario pero me tropecé y bueno las cosas salieron mal-termino de decir, Kurt asintió, siguieron hablando y los dos descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común.

Salieron como a las 7 del restaurante y se fueron caminando hacia un parque, siguieron hablando contando algunas anécdotas –casi todas de Blaine– Por primera vez Kurt pudo pasar un tiempo con un chico que no estuviera diciéndole lo hermoso que era su trasero –"pervertidos"–

-Asi que tus padres no les gusta que seas Gay-dijo Kurt algo conmovido por la historia de los padres de Blaine, el chico negó y bajo la mirada, de tanto caminar hizo que se fueran a sentar en uno columpios, Kurt suspiro y le dio la mano a Blaine, el chico la tomo y la acaricio, se sentía tan suave.

-Tu mano es muy suave-Blaine se sonrojo al decir eso, no quería decirlo en voz alta pero luego se arrepintió al ver el adorable sonrojo que tenia Kurt en sus mejillas.

-Gracias-Kurt sonrio dulcemente y soltaron las manos, vio la hora y sabia que era hora de ir a casa.

Los dos se fueron caminando hacia la casa de Kurt, Blaine por primera vez no se cayó ni nada por el estilo parecía que su buena suerte volvió porque ese dia no había hecho tanto el ridículo –solo cuando se cayo y se llevo al mesero haciendo que se cayeran los platos- además había tenido una cita con el chico de sus sueños.

Ho claro que su buena suerte regresaba y sabía que todo era gracias a esa salida con el chico de cabellos castaños.

**N/A: Espero les haya gustado ^^ Mañana subo el otro capitulo en la noche :D! **


	4. El primer paso

_**N/A: **_** Hola otra vez xDD! Aquí el capitulo 4 *-***

_**Resumen:**_ **Blaine Anderson un chico con mala suerte (algo torpe y nerd) que pronto encontrara el amor de su vida gracias a una aplicación de parejas/ NerdBlaine! CheerioKurt!**

_**Capitulo 4: El primer paso **_

-Creo que me gusta Blaine-Santana y Mercedes dejaron de hablar y miraron a su amigo.

-¿Es broma verdad?-pregunto Santana mirando al chico, Kurt negó y sento en frente de ellas.

-No es bromas, estos días hemos estado saliendo como amigos y es tan lindo y romántico, cada cosa que hace es un lindo detalle que hace que me guste mas, ¿Qué hago chicas?-pregunto algo preocupado.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Kurt y Blaine salían a comer o al parque, siempre tenían de qué hablar jamás se cansaba de estar con el otro y a Kurt eso le gustaba, los lindos moños que Blaine siempre usaba y sentía curiosidad por saber como se verían sus ojos sin esos horrendos lentes, sentía algo mas por Blaine y no sabia que hacer.

-Declárate-dijo Mercedes sonriendo mirando como su mejor amigo tenia esa sonrisa boba de tan solo nombrar al chico.

-¿Pero como?-dijo Kurt poniéndole atención a la chica de color, Santana negó con la cabeza algo disgustada.

-Porcelana invítalo hoy a tu casa, tengan una cita ahí-

-Y si durante en la cita no te besa significa que no siente nada por ti-termino de decir Sam mirando a su mejor amigo, Blaine miro a su rubio amigo y asintió, si Kurt no lo besaba significaba que no sentía nada por el lo cual también significaba que le rompería el corazón.

-¿Pero y si yo lo beso?-volvio a preguntar mirando a Sam y a Mike, sus dos mejores amigos en McKinley, los dos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

-Te conocemos, no serias capaz asi que haz lo que te dijimos-Blaine asintió y se paro de la mesa donde estaban junto a Sam y Mike.

-¡Ve por el tigre!-gritaron los dos causando un sonrojo al moreno.

Blaine se fue del comedor y empezó a buscar al castaño y lo vio ahí perfecto como siempre.

-Kurt hola-sonrio al ver como Kurt le ponía atención.

-Hola Blaine, a ti precisamente te estaba buscando-dijo Kurt recargándose en su casillero, el moreno asintió-Me preguntaba si querías ir a mi casa hoy-finalizo Kurt y sonrio al ver como Blaine asentía.

-Claro me encantaría-dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Tal vez en su casa estaría mejor dar el primer paso.

* * *

**N/A: Espero les haya gustado :D**


	5. Primer Beso

_**N/A: Hola! Les traigo el capitulo 5 :D! además del capitulo 6 ya que este capitulo es demasiado corto D: espero les guste los dos capítulos ^^**_

_**Capitulo 5: El primer beso**_

-Ven te quiero enseñar algo-estaban los dos solos en el cuarto de Kurt viendo una película pero el castaño a la mitad de la película se llevo a Blaine de la mano a la planta alta-Se que te gusta cantar y que tocas el piano asi que…. ¡Sorpresa!-grito Kurt mostrando el piano a Blaine le brillaron los ojos al ver el hermoso piano que estaba en la sala de Kurt.

-¿Puedo?-pregunto acercándose al piano, Kurt asintió y sonrio escuchando las primeras teclas del piano.

_**You think I'm pretty**__**  
**__**Without any makeup on**__**  
**__**You think I'm funny**__**  
**__**When I tell the punchline wrong**__**  
**__**I know you get me**__**  
**__**So I let my walls come down, down**_

(Kurt se quedo maravillado al escuchar la voz de Blaine además con tanto sentimiento, se sento al lado del chico y lo miro)

_**I'm a get your heart racing**__**  
**__**In my skin-tight jeans**__**  
**__**Be your teenage dream tonight**__**  
**__**Let you put your hands on me**_

(Blaine dejo de tocar y miro al castaño, los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos y al momento Blaine esquivo la mirada sonrojado)

-Lo siento me gusta mucho esta canción y-

No pudo hablar mas ya que los dulces labios de Kurt lo callaron, Blaine se sorprendió pero correspondió enseguida, agarro la cintura del castaño acercándolo aun mas, el beso se volvió demandante pero a la vez lleno de amor hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien los interrumpió.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-Burt Hummel, el padre de Kurt, estaba parado con los brazos cruzados y mirando la escena no muy feliz que digamos.


	6. Burt Hummel

_**Capitulo 6: Burt Hummel**_

-¡Papa!-los chicos se separaron enseguida cuando vieron al hombre, Blaine se sonrojo y bajo la mirada apenado.

-Si Kurt soy tu papa ya lo se-dijo con algo de sarcasmo mirando a los dos chicos-Ahora Blaine me puedes decir porque estabas besando a mi hijo-pregunto cruzado de brazos y mirando directamente a Blaine poniéndole mas nervioso aun.

-Papa el…Espera ¿Ustedes se conocen?-pregunto sorprendido de que su padre supiera el nombre de Blaine, el jamás lo había nombrado.

-Si, te dije que un chico nuevo me estaba ayudando con el taller y bueno ese es Blaine-el morocho asintió aun nervioso.

-¿Y porque nunca lo vi en el taller?-volvio a preguntar poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-Sera porque no te gusta ir al taller, además cuando vas solo me tienes que decir algo pero enseguida te vas-dijo Burt suspirando pero despues miro a Blaine-Tranquilo ok no te comeré-dijo mirándolo, el chico asintió y alzo la mirada-¿Y ustedes son…..?-pregunto pero ninguno le respondió ya que no sabían ellos que eran en realidad, se habían besado pero Blaine no le había dicho que queria ser su novio-Ok bueno los dejo solo y Blaine te quiero mañana temprano-

-Si señor Hummel-Blaine asintió y miro como Burt salía de la sala dejándolos solos.

-Creo que-

-Me tengo que ir-Blaine miro a Kurt y este asintio

-Si será lo mejor-dijo algo apenado y molesto porque su padre había arruinado su cita-Nos vemos mañana-dijo al despedirse de Blaine, le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar al moreno, sonrio y cerro la puerta, ese chico lo traia loco pero ya sabia que Blaine sentía lo mismo por el con ese beso que se dieron.

Se dirigió hacia su habitacion y se recostó todavía con esa sonrisa tonta que solo un chico le podia sacar y ese era Blaine Anderson.


	7. Celos

_**N/A: Hola! Aquí esta el capitulo 7! :D perdón si no lo hago mas largo pero como dije en el primer capitulo, ya los tengo hechos asi que no puedo cambiarlos :/ perdón u_u**_

_**Gracias por sus Reviews :D! Si este Capitulo tiene mas de …. 5 Reviews! Hago el siguiente capitulo aun mas Largo! :D! y cuanto un poco la historia de Blaine y Kurt *-***_

_**Capitulo 7: Celos**_

"_Cuándo me cambiaron a Blaine timido y tierno por este Blaine demasiado sexy"_

Esos eran los pensamientos de Kurt al ver a Blaine con el uniforme del taller, no lo tenia todo puesto solo el pantalón y tenia un camisa sin mangas y blanca haciendo que sus músculos se vieran, Kurt jamás había notado eso y se lamentaba por eso, sus rulos estaban despeinados y sin esos horribles lentes haciendo que Kurt se sintiera increíblemente caliente y necesitado por tener esos brazos a su alrededor.

Ese dia milagrosamente había querido ir al taller de su padre solo para ver a Blaine y se sorprendió al ver lo asi aunque no se quejaba para nada pero lo que le molestaba era ver a varias mujeres y chicas ver a Blaine con tal descaro.

-"¿Qué acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer?"-penso algo celoso mirando a las chicas que miraban a Blaine como si se lo fueran a comer.

-Hola porcelana-Kurt quito su mirada de Blaine y miro a su amiga, ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?-Veo que tienes muchas competencia-sonrio de lado.

-No es cierto además tu ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto cruzando los brazos, la latina solo alzo los hombros.

-Vine a dejar el auto de la entrenadora pero no hablemos de eso y dime que aras-pregunto algo interesada pero al ver la mirada confundida de su amigo solo hizo que suspirara-Con todas esas chicas, tienes que marcar territorio o ella lo ara-señalo hacia una chica que se iba acercando a Blaine. Kurt miro como la chica le coqueteaba a Blaine y este ni por enterado pero le enojaba, Blaine era suyo y no iba a perder contra una chica sin sentido de la moda.

-¿Blaine?-dijo Kurt acercándose seductoramente moviendo sus caderas hacia el moreno, Blaine miro a Kurt y trago duro-¿Tendrás tiempo para mi?-dijo de forma inocente y sonrió al ver el sonrojo de Blaine, la chica miro todo esto enojada por a ver sido ignorada.

-cla-claro Kurt-después de decir eso, Kurt lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo cerca de los vestidores donde nadie los podia ver.

-Bueno chicas lamentablemente el chico de hace un momento fue a comer y no creo que regrese en un buen rato-dijo Santana riendo al ver las caras de las mujeres, tal vez Blaine si sea el indicado para el caliente de su amigo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado n_n y ya saben **

**Dejen reviews! **

**Twitter- DkGleek**

**Facebook- Karla Hummel Kiryuu**


	8. Declaracion

**Bueno aqui dejo el capitulo xDD sii se que no es corto pero digamos que tengo la mente en Blanco y no puedo escribir :/**

**Pero de regalo les dejo el capitul :D **

**Espero les guste **

_**Capitulo 8: Declaración**_

-¡Estoy arto!-grito Kurt sentándose en la mesa de siempre, Santana, Mercedes y Brittany lo vieron algo confundidas.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Brittany

-Blaine no me ha pedido que seamos novios-suspiro resignado y bajo la cabeza.

-Espera …..no ya eran novios-

-Cierto, ustedes han tenido muchas citas además siempre se les ve juntos y desaparecen juntos a encerrarse en los baños o depende el lugar donde estén-dijo Santana haciendo sonrojar al chico.

-No me lo ha pedido formalmente-dijo en un puchero

-Kurt dale un poco mas de tiempo veras que Blaine te pedirá que seas su novio un día de estos-dijo Mercedes sonriendo, el chico le correspondió el gesto y asintió, tal vez le iba a dar un poco de tiempo a Blaine pero si no lo hacia el moreno lo iba a hacer el.

Ese mismo dia se había reunido en la casa del moreno ya que los padres de Blaine habían salido de viaje dejándole la casa sola.

-¿Qué película quieres ver primero?-pregunto y le enseño las dos películas pero Blaine se las quito y lo tomo de las manos-¿Qué pasa?-Blaine negó con la cabeza y sento a Kurt en la cama.

- Kurt... hay un momento, cuando te dices a ti mismo "Oh, ahí estás... te he estado buscando desde siempre"... La primera vez que te vi, en ese pasillo fue ese momento para mí, sobre ti... Tú, me mueves, Kurt y tal vez soy demasiado torpe y nerd pero se que tu eres esa persona para mi asi que Kurt Hummel me harías el honor de ser mi novio-sin decir mas Kurt se lanzo a los brazos de Blaine y lo beso apasionadamente, Blaine en seguida correspondió el gesto y abrazo a Kurt sentándolo sobre el.

-¡Ho por dio mis ojos! ¡Mis bellos ojos!-un grito hizo que se separaran volviendo a interrumpir un bello momento.

-¡Cooper!-grito Blaine sorprendido de ver a su hermano ahí.

-¿Cooper Anderson es tu hermano?-pregunto sorprendido Kurt al ver al hermano de Blaine.

Claro que conocía a Cooper era uno de sus tantos amores platónicos


	9. Cooper Anderson

_** Capitulo 9: Cooper Anderson**_

-¿Usaron condon verdad?-

-¡Cooper!-grito Blaine sonrojado a lo dicho por su hermano.

-¡Tenia que preguntar!-Kurt veía todo eso al lado de Blaine igual o mas sonrojado que el-Hablando en serio, ¿Desde cuando están juntos?-pregunto mirando a los dos chicos.

-Desde hoy-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Interesante-dijo tocándose la barbilla y Kurt rio un poco al verlo-Cuéntame un poco mas de ti Kurt-dijo ahora mirando al castaño.

-¡Cooper! Kurt creo que te tienes que ir-dijo tomando de la mano a Kurt y guiándolo a la salido ignorando los gritos de su hermano.

-Si eso creo, mañana nos vemos-dijo y se acerco aun mas a Blaine dándole un beso en los labios.

-¡Usen Condo!-

-¡Cooper cállate!-dijo sonrojado Blaine y Kurt rio, cuando vio que el castaño se alejaba cerro la puerta y suspiro.

-Es lindo-dijo Cooper mirando a la puerta, Blaine le mando una mirada asesina y se fue hacia las escaleras-Oye milagro no te caíste-Cooper rio mirando a su hermano.

-¡Callate!-grito en su habitacion algo enojado con su hermano, suspiro y se acostó, cerro los ojos y penso en su angel.

Al dia siguiente todo fue normal, Kurt y Blaine tomados de la mano y con esa sonrisa tonta pegada en sus caras.

-Veo que ya son novios-dijo Santana apareciendo con Brittany, la rubia asintió y sonrio a la pareja.

-Si lo somos-dijo Kurt tomando la mano de Blaine.

-Tienes suerte de tener a mi unicornio, es un buen besador-dijo Brittany

-¿Cómo sabes que es un buen besador?-pregunto Blaine mirando a la chica

-Porque fui su novia-dijo de lo mas normal yéndose junto a Santana, el chico se quedo ahí parado junto a Kurt el cual estaba confundido.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto a su novio y este negó con la cabeza.

-Nada solo que no sabia que habías salido con Brittany-dijo acercándose a su casillero.

-Si pero no importa ya que te tengo a ti-dijo besando la mejilla de Blaine haciéndolo sonrojar.

No importaba con quien salió Kurt antes ahora tenia a Blaine y no lo iba a cambiar por nada.


	10. Pelea

**Hola? Me extrañaron :( perdon por no actualizar!**

**Es que mi Lap se descompuso y pues ahi tenia todos los capitulos pero ok perdon de nuevo, les dejo dos capitulos ya que es como una recompensa.**

**El siguiente capitulo se llamara '_Cena con los Anderson_' **

**Espero les guste este capitulo! :D**

* * *

_**Capitulo 10: Pelea**_

-¡Blaine el te coqueteo!-grito Kurt enojado con su novio, Blaine negó y se levanto de la cama.

-Sebastian no me coqueteo Kurt entiende, mira hablaremos cuando estes de mejor humor-despues de decir eso salió de la habitación dejando a Kurt enojado y triste.

Kurt como siempre ese dia había ido a ver a Blaine al taller pero cuando llego se encontró con un chico de cabellos castaño coqueteándole al principio penso que era su imaginación pero al ver como le tocaba y como miraba a Blaine lo supo, no era su imaginación ese chico realmente le coqueteaba a su novio y el le dijo a Blaine pero este no le hizo caso.

Al dia siguiente se la pasaron sin hablarse, Blaine estaba en su casillero y vio como Kurt caminaba al lado de el pero este no lo miro, se sintio pésimo, se sentía desbastado y solo sin Kurt, tenia que disculparse con el castaño, ahora sabia que no podia vivir sin el pero eso seria mas tarde.

-Hola Blaine-el chico dejo de ver el auto que estaba a punto de reparar y se giro a ver a Sebastian, el chico tenia una sonrisa seductora que no hacia efecto en Blaine.

-Hola Sebastian-dijo algo cansado y volvió su atención al motor.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto en realidad nada interesado.

-Nada solo que… Sebastian tu ¿quieres algo mas que mi amistad?-pregunto Blaine mirando al castaño.

-Es obvio, quiero tenerte en mi cama, ya sabes para que-dijo acercándose lentamente a Blaine pero este se alejo del mas alto.

-Lo siento pero tengo novio asi que mejor vete-

-¿Qué?-dijo algo anonadado al ver como el moreno lo agarraba del brazo y lo sacaba del taller.

-Que tengo novio y no quiero engañarlo además no eres mi tipo-después de decir esto se fue dejando algo enojado al otro chico.

Ya ahora tenia que disculparse con Kurt pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?


	11. Reconciliación

_**Capitulo 11: Reconciliación**_

-Hola-Blaine dijo apenas en un susurro al entrar al cuarto de Kurt, el castaño estaba boca abajo y se asusto al escuchar la voz de su novio.

-¿Cómo entraste?-pregunto algo confundido y se sonrojo de tan solo ver las flores amarillas y rojas que tenía Blaine en manos.

-Burt me dejo entrar, te traje esto-le dio el ramo de flores y el castaño lo tomo respirando el olor dulce de las flores, Blaine se sento al lado de Kurt mirándolo a los ojos-Perdon por a ver sido un tonto, no quise pelearme contigo Kurt, no sabes cuanto te amo y creeme aunque haya pasado tan solo un dia me siento solo sin tu presencia, no quiero volver a pelear contigo-

-Yo tampoco-antes de que terminara Kurt lo abrazo, el moreno sonrio y beso la frente de su castaño haciéndolo sonrojar, Kurt sonrio dulcemente y se dieron un beso lleno de amor y apasionado.

Al dia siguiente todo fue normal, se tomaban de las manos y se miraban melosamente.

-Veo que ya se arreglaron-dijo Sam sentándose al lado de Blaine, este sonrio y asintió-¿Qué te paso aquí?-pregunto al ver la herida que tenia en la mano, el moreno la miro y alzo los hombros.

-Me corte cuando estaba en casa, ya sabes que tengo mala suerte-rio un poco, la verdad ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de accidentes asi que no le dio importancia.

-Pense que la mala suerte se había ido-

-Si yo también pero parece que ayer regreso-dijo mirando su mano y despues a Sam.

-Sabes desde que empezaste a salir con Kurt ya no te ha pasado ningún accidente y ayer que se pelearon te paso eso ¡Kurt trae la buena suerte!-grito emocionado haciendo reir un poco a Blaine y Mike.

Por otro lado Kurt, Santana y Mercedes platicaban

-Estaban en tu cuarto y no lo hicieron-dijo Santana causando un sonrojo en Kurt.

-No te importa-dijo cruzando los brazos, Kurt sabia que mentía, obvio que queria hacerlo pero su padre estaba en casa pero si queria tener a Blaine vivo entonces no hicieron nada 'malo' tal vez en otra ocasión.

* * *

**Bueno ya no dire nada jejeje ya que no tengo nada que decir**

**Solo que dejen reviews xD**

**PD: Todos los Sabados Actualizare al igual que el otro Fic 'Prohibido'**


End file.
